A Teen Beach Movie Valentines Day
by LiveLoveRideHorses9817
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Wet Side Story, and Tanner wants to do something special for Lela. What will he do? Read to find out! One-Shot


**Hey, everyone! Happy Valentines Day! This is my first one-shot, so let me know what you think! I'd like to thank Anne Wildsong for suggesting that I do this! I hope you all have or have had a wonderful Valentines Day! Even for those of you who are single! Be proud of being single! Someday you won't have the freedom of being single! Not that I would know, cause I'm still to young for that...but I've heard plenty of people say it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot, and have a Happy Valentines Day!-Alyssa**

All the guys; Tanner, Rascal, SeaCat, Lugnut, Butchy, and several other guys; were at Big Momma's for guys' night. Everyone was having fun, now that the turf war was over. They still had little arguments now and then, but they would be quickly resolved by Tanner and Lela. Butchy, Lugnut, and Rascal were playing pool; SeaCat was playing his little 'Game'; and Tanner was sitting in one of the booths strumming his guitar.  
>"Whatcha doing, Tanner?" Butchy asked, walking over to Tanner.<br>"I'm trying to find something to sing for Lela tomorrow. Tomorrow is Valentines Day, and I have no clue what to sing for her! I already have a card, and I'm planning a romantic date, but I STILL don't have a single song to sing for her." Tanner said, passing a thick book to Butchy.  
>As Butchy began flipping through the book, he saw many songs that he knew Lela loved. Suddenly, a page floated out of the back of the book, and Butchy leaned down to pick it up. As he read the lyrics, he knew exactly how he could help Tanner.<br>"Hey, Tanner?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Did you ever think of doing this one?"  
>"No. Where'd that come from?"<br>"I's got no idea. It just floated out of the back of your book."  
>As Tanner looked it over, he saw writing on the back of it.<br>"Wait...This is the song my dad sang to mom on their first Valentines Day."  
>"Well, then, why don't you sing that?"<br>"I think I will. Thanks."  
>"Don't mention it. I'll leave you to it then." Butchy said, walking back to Lugnut and Rascal.<br>As Tanner began strumming the chords, he thought of Lela, and how the song applied to them.  
>Meanwhile<br>All the girls, bikers and surfers alike, were sitting in Lela's room, all doing something. Struts was brushing out CheeChee's hair, Giggles was reading, KiKi was talking to Struts as she worked, and Lela was in her closet looking at outfits.  
>"So, girls, what do you think I should wear? The blue, the red, or the pink?" Lela asked, pulling three dresses out of her closet.<br>"You should definitely go with the pink! I mean, tomorrow IS Valentines Day." Giggles said.  
>"I want everything to be PERFECT for my date with Tanner tomorrow. I have no idea what he's doing, but he said that he's gonna make it super special!"<br>"I wonder what he's planning." CheeChee said.  
>"I don't know. But I can't wait to find out!" Lela said, sitting down to braid her hair.<br>"Don't worry. We's gonna make you look perfect!" Struts said, giving Lela a smile.  
>After a while, the girls settled down for the night, and soon all were asleep.<br>The next day, Tanner walked outside, stretched, yawned, and grinned. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he knew it would be a perfect day. He grabbed his guitar and walked down the beach. The guys had all helped him set up stuff the night before, for his date with Lela. Soon enough, he could see the guys, and all the other girls (not counting Lela) walking down the beach toward him.  
>"Morning, Tanner!" Butchy greeted.<br>"Good morning. Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
>"Yep. It's perfect for you's and Lela's date tonight. Let's finish with the last few things, and we'll meet Lela at Big Momma's." Butchy said, a smile on his face.<br>"Alright, let's go!"  
>After about an hour, they finished and walked back to Big Momma's, where Lela was waiting. Her long black hair was curled, she was wearing her leather jacket over a white tank-top, with black capris, and a pair of pink gloves.<br>"Happy Valentines Day, Lela." Tanner whispered in Lela's ear.  
>"Tanner! Happy Valentines Day." Lela said, trowing her arms around his neck.<br>"Are you ready for our date tonight?"  
>"I'm more than ready."<br>"I think you'll like it."  
>"Actually, you's really gonna like it!" Butchy said, walking past them.<br>The two laughed, and Butchy gave them a funny look.  
>"The tag...from your...jacket...is sticking...out!" Lela gasped, between laughs.<br>Butchy shook his head, popped the collar of his jacket, and went to sit down.  
>That night, Tanner was waiting at Big Momma's in a very fancy suit and tie. As he waited for Butchy to bring Lela by, he straightened his tie once more, checked that he had the card for Lela, and checked on the bouquet of Roses he'd gotten. As he heard the sound of Lela's voice, he perked up and smiled.<br>"Tanner!"  
>"Lela! You look...wow!" Tanner exclaimed.<br>Lela was in a knee-length, pink dress with pink heels, pink earrings, red lip gloss, and her hair was still curvy/wavy.  
>"Is that a good 'wow', or a bad 'wow'?"<br>"Trust me, it's a good 'wow'! Um, before we, uh, go to the little spot I prepared, I wanted to give you these." Tanner said, handing Lela the Roses.  
>"Oh, Tanner! They're beautiful! Thank you!" Lela said, before taking one of the Roses and putting it on Tanner's suit.<br>"And then I also wanted to give you this." Tanner said, pulling the card out of his suit jacket.  
>As Lela read it, her smile grew. Here's what it said:<br>_Dearest Lela,  
>You know I love you, and I always will. You also know that I do a lot of "Romantic" things. As much as I do those things, I'm not very good at saying it in writing. So if this sounds cheesy or pathetic, please be honest with me.<br>Lela, we've known each other our entire lives, but we never really got to know each other, until the turf war ended.  
>We've been on 75 dates so far, and I've enjoyed ever single one of them. I hope we never stop going on dates.<br>When I taught you to surf, I was elated when you tackled your first 10 foot wave. It took me a whole year to get to that point, and you achieved it in less than two months!  
>That time that I got sick, you didn't care about possibly also getting sick. You still came and took care of me. Thank you.<br>When Butchy was at Lugnut's house helping him remodel, you came to me when you were scared.  
>Lela, I've loved every minute I'm with you. And I hope it stays that way. Forever and Always. You're the rose to my thorn. You're the day to my night. You're the sun in the midst of my storm. You light up my life, even when I'm feeling low. Thank you, Lela. I love you, and I always will. Happy Valentines Day!<em>  
>By the end, Lela was on the verge of tears. She looked up, and jumped into Tanner's arms.<br>"Thank you, Tanner. Thank you so much! This means so much to me! I love you, Tanner! That wasn't cheesy, or pathetic! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Lela said, looking Tanner in the eye.  
>"You're welcome, Lela. I'm glad you like it. So, shall we go on our date?"<br>"I believe we shall."  
>When they got to the site, Lela's eyes were wide. She wondered how someone as calm and gentle as Tanner, could put something so elaborate together.<br>"I had a little help putting this part together."  
>"Huh?"<br>"You were thinking out loud." "Oh."  
>"Don't worry about it. Sit down. I want to sing a little something for you."<p>

_My love is like a red, red rose  
>That's newly sprung in June<br>My love is like a melody  
>That's sweetly played in tune<em>

_As fair art thou my bonnie lass  
>So deep in love am I<br>And I will love thee still my dear  
>Til all the seas gang dry<em>

_Til all the seas gang dry, my dear  
>And the rocks melt with the sun<br>And I will love thee still my dear  
>While sands of life shall run<em>

_But fare thee well my only love  
>Oh fare thee well awhile<br>And I will come again my love  
>Though it were ten thousand miles<em>

_As fair art thou my bonnie lass  
>So deep in love am I<br>And I will love thee still my dear  
>Til all the seas gang dry<br>Gang Dry..._

"That was beautiful, Tanner! Thank you! This is the best Valentines Day ever!"  
>"You're welcome. My red, red rose."<br>With that they kissed.

THE END

**What did you think? Let me know! The song is originally a poem by Robert Burns. The version of song I used is by the group Celtic Thunder, it's called "My Love is like a Red, Red Rose". Once again, Happy Valentines Day! Also, let me know if you want me to make a Valentines Day one-shot for Mack and Brady! :) Thank you Anne Wildsong for suggesting that I do this, and thank you cherrygorilla for being a great friend! Happy Valentines Day, everyone!-Alyssa**


End file.
